


Shopping Date

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Masuki asks Rei to go shopping with her, but it turns out to be not quite the date Rei expected.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Wakana Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Shopping Date

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea shortly before S3 started (while I still thought S3 was starting on the 23rd) that Masuki would ask Rei to go shopping with her, and Rei would think it was a date, but Masuki just wanted help carrying all the merch she was going to buy. So I decided to write it down.
> 
> I have not yet watched episode 2 of S3, so I don't know if there is any ship progression with regards to Masuki and Rei, be it with each other, or someone else. I'll find out later.

Wakana Rei was feeling excited, because someone had asked her out. Satou Masuki was Rei's bandmate, who could seem gruff on the surface, but was actually a total sweetie. Rei had tried hitting on her, though with less success than she was used to. Girls had a tendency to fall over themselves even when Rei didn't do anything special, while Masuki would at most blush cutely, and blow her off.

Until she had suddenly asked Rei if she wanted to go shopping on their next day off.

Maybe not the most exciting of dates, but it was the whole day with just the two of them. Eating together would be a natural part of it, and they would surely find other activities too. So Rei was determined to make the most of it.

She had decided to dress up a little. Enough to hopefully make a good impression, but not enough to make it seem like she was trying too hard or anything. A nice pair of jeans that showed off her butt and thighs well. Her better pair of boots. The sweater that had cost a little more than usual that she hadn't used much yet. A full leather jacket since it was a little chilly. And she hoped it wasn't too obvious that she had spent a little extra time on her hair before heading out.

Actually... maybe she _was_ trying too hard, but it was too late to change anything. She was already waiting where Masuki had said to meet up.

"Hey, Rei," a familiar voice called out to her. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Rei turned to see Masuki walking her way. "Nah, I just got here," she said. No need to specify that she had been there for ten minutes. It wasn't that long. She was feeling calm and confident, and definitely nothing else. Very calm. Very confident. "You look nice today, Masuki," she added.

"Eh? I think I look the same as always," Masuki said. Indeed, she was dressed in a long skirt, and a varsity jacket as usual. It was zipped up that day, probably due to the cold.

"Yeah, I always think you look nice," Rei said without skipping a beat. She hadn't really thought that through, it had just come out of her mouth automatically.

"Uh... thanks," Masuki said awkwardly.

While Masuki's blush was pretty, Rei figured it might be best to change the topic. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, there's a mascot store not far from here," Masuki replied.

Rei blinked. "Mascot store?"

* * *

"Whoa..."

Rei looked around. The store looked like it exclusively sold merchandise for various mascot figures. Key-chains, stickers, mugs, pins, etc., and of course plush dolls.

"I didn't know they had stores just for this," she said.

"They've been getting more popular," Masuki said. "I discovered this one shortly after starting high school."

Rei realised they weren't that far away from where Masuki went to school, so it probably made sense that she might have wandered around the area. Rei didn't pay the most attention to these things, but she thought she had seen a couple of these mascots somewhere. A bit more familiar was the figure that had a whole wall to itself. Or herself, as the case may be.

"Isn't that the thing from that band?" Rei asked.

"Michelle, yeah," Masuki answered. "From Hello, Happy World. She's also a mascot in downtown Edogawa."

Rei glanced sideways. It looked like Masuki's eyes were shining a little extra as she scanned the display from end to end. "Why is there so much?" she asked. Hello, Happy World were pretty much only known locally as far as she knew. The name had probably spread a little, but she doubted they had even reached all of Tokyo yet. And this wasn't downtown Edogawa.

Masuki lifted up the largest plush they had. It might be bigger than CHU2. "Michelle has a very dedicated fanbase," she said. "Also... the Tsurumakis have a way of... uh... making things happen."

They certainly weren't the only two in the store looked at the Michelle merchandise. And... "Tsurumaki... you mean the super wealthy family?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Masuki answered. They were a name that was hard to avoid, especially in Edogawa, though they were almost certainly known nation-wide, if not also internationally. "The vocalist of Hello, Happy World is their only child, and she really loves Michelle."

"Huh..." Rei picked up a jar, where the top of Michelle's head was the lid. She imagined placing cookies into the 'mouth'. "You sure know a lot about this," she commented.

"Uh... well... it's normal to know about things you're interested in," Masuki said casually.

"Aha... and why did you ask me to come along?" Rei asked. She wasn't opposed to cute things or anything of the sort, but mascots weren't exactly her deal. The cute things she liked were flesh and blood.

"I have the money to buy everything I want, but actually carrying it home is a different thing," Masuki said. "So I need some help."

"Ah..." This sounded less and less like a date. It was partly her own fault for saying yes without asking for more details.

"A lot of these are limited items. They keep making new stage costumes for Michelle, so which ones are in production varies. Some only get a single batch," Masuki explained. "Whoa!" She suddenly rushed past an aisle. "This is penguin suit Michelle! I didn't know this was part of the new set. I thought I had made note of everything... is this a surprise addition? Damn... do I have room in the budget for this?"

Rei looked at it. She didn't see what was so particularly penguin about it, but it was definitely a tuxedo. The hat only fit over one ear. She looked across the display again, and all of the Michelle plushes were in some sort of costume. She had only seen Hello, Happy World play once, and it didn't seem like the outfit Michelle had worn that time was part of the collection this time.

"Is that a special one?" she asked.

"It's an outfit Michelle wore only once, to a concert meant to benefit an aquarium," Masuki said. "So it's... um... I... I mean... i-it's not that big of a deal... I'm sure I can come back for it later... or... no, it's not that important, really..."

Rei couldn't help smiling. Masuki's internal struggle seemed real and arduous. It was cute. "I can treat you to that one," she said.

Masuki looked at her with wide eyes. "Huh? That's... n-no, I couldn't possibly ask you to..."

"You didn't ask, I offered," Rei said, still smiling. "I want to give it to you."

"But... a... are you sure?" Masuki asked. It seemed like her resolve was already wavering. She had to really want the thing.

Rei nodded. "Definitely sure."

"Okay. Thank you," Masuki said with a smile.

* * *

They both ended up with their hands full, and it wasn't really feasible to find a place to eat where they could put everything down. Once Masuki was satisfied with looking around, and with her haul, they decided to make their way back to her place.

There hadn't even been a chance for Rei to try to hold Masuki's hand while holding everything else. Things had not played out anything like she had envisioned, but getting to see Masuki be that excited about something was pretty much worth it. It wasn't exactly a secret that her bandmate had a fondness for all things cute. Rei just hadn't been aware it ran that deep.

"Thanks for all this," Masuki said after Rei set the bags down inside the door.

"No worries," Rei said.

"Seriously, you even bought me the penguin suit. I don't know how to repay you," Masuki said while checking the bags. Maybe she wanted to make sure nothing had fallen out.

"Well..." Rei made a show of thinking about it. "If you really want to thank me, you would invite me inside for a drink," she teased, and winked.

"Huh?" Masuki looked at Rei. "Um... well... I... I really only have coffee... there should be some juice too, I guess..." she said, while her cheeks were growing pink.

Rei blinked. "I was joking," she said.

"Oh. Of course, yeah, I knew that," Masuki said, rather unconvincingly.

"But..." Rei smiled. "Since you offered, I guess it would be rude of me not to," she said.

"Huh? Do you want to come inside, or not?" Masuki asked, sounding a little grumpy.

"I absolutely want to," Rei said, and swiftly took off her shoes. "Thanks." She gave Masuki a quick kiss on the cheek.

Masuki's hand flew up to her cheek, covering the kissed spot. "Hey!" Maybe Rei had pushed her luck a little too far. "Warn me next time!" Masuki demanded.

Rei paused. "... next time?"

Masuki's face suddenly got very, very red.


End file.
